Between The Stars
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Prequel/Sequel. After being banished, Jareth must now work with the strange woman, from a strange world, he met on his journey to this desolate grassland to try and create a kingdom. A kingdom to rival any of his brother's courtiers. But is something besides a kingdom growing? J/S
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Anything from the film _Labyrinth_ belongs to Jim Henson. Also, there may be similarities with the story Again by Unicorn Lady. I don't know how this journey is going to go or end. I just covering my tracks in case it happens.

 **Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a girl whose stepmother was cruel to her. She forced her to watch the baby, while she and the girl's father went out. Almost made the poor girl into a slave inside her home.

One night while watching the babe, the girl wished the babe away to the goblins. The Goblin King arrived and told the much regretful girl in order to get her brother back she must reach his castle in the center of his Labyrinth.

Through dangers unknown, and hardships unnumbered, she gained the aid of three creatures of the Labyrinth and reached the Castle Beyond The Goblin City. After facing off the Goblin King one last time, she won back the babe and returned home.

But unknown to most was this was, in fact, the beginning of the story of the Labyrinth and not ending nor middle. After all the sometimes the way forward is the way back.

* * *

There is not set updating schedule with this story. I will post at least once a month. That's my goal until I have more time to write.

Thanks for all reviews, follows, and/or faves.

CL


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The wind was beginning to pick up. Was a storm coming in like it had the last time she was here? Sarah Williams crossed the stone bridge over the lake. So much had changed since she had been play acting that day.

Now she was eighteen, not fifteen. A high school graduate. She was set to actually begin her life and she had no idea where to start.

Once she had thought to follow in her mother's footsteps and become an actress, but that had all changed after that weird dream the summer she was fifteen. She wasn't that girl anymore. For the last three years, she had tried to be the perfect daughter and step-daughter. She had tried so hard, but she still wasn't what her father or Irene wanted.

She wasn't going to the college of their choice. She wasn't dating the son of their friend, who had been a real jerk to her. She wasn't doing anything they wanted her to do except be a part of Toby's life. In their minds, she was still being a spoiled teenager. They couldn't see she was just trying to find herself. Sarah did know she didn't want to be the person they wanted her to be.

Walking up the hill, she had once ran up, Sarah sighed. At the top of the hill, she stopped and looked around. Just as it had been three years ago, there was no one anywhere nearby. Did anyone ever come here? Or she the only whoever came to this specific spot in the park? The old bench where Merlin had once waited on her sat empty.

Brushing her dark hair out of her eyes, Sarah walked over to the bench. Sitting down, she shielding her emerald eyes from the summer sun. She couldn't stay away for long. Irene would be demanding answers when she got back.

Sighing, Sarah leaned back against the bench. She really should be heading home, but the thought of facing the repercussions of her choices, not that they were wrong, filled her with dread. They were hers to make not theirs.

Slowly, she sat up. Well, she better get back. It was after all her graduation party. Reluctantly she stood up. Things were going far from as serene as this when she got home. Sarah began to walk away from the bench.

Hoot. Stopping at the sound, Sarah glanced around her. She couldn't see the owl that had made the sound. Shrugging her shoulders, Sarah continued on until suddenly the ground went out from under her, and she was falling, falling underground.

XOXOXOXOX

The Palace of the High King was sparkling. Everyone crowded the Hall of Mirrors almost seem to be statues as they waited for the High King to arrive. Although, they weren't as silent as statues. Gossip was wildly being thrown around.

The Court was dull as always. The Courtiers were fighting for the right to dress his brother. Of course, at the moment they were all waiting to see what outlandish grab he would arrive in.

Rolling his eyes, Prince Jareth watched as two ladies turned slightly to look at him, hiding the lower half of their faces with their fans. Oh, yes all were waiting to see if the Prince or High King would be the first to wed.

Prince Jareth knew his brother should be the first to wed, but Keiran preferred his mistresses to the idea of a true High Queen.

Keiran had spoken to him about the idea that instead of himself marrying and producing an heir that Jareth should marry and his son instead would be next in line to the throne. Jareth knew it had been done in the past, but he didn't want to literally hand his child over to his brother or worst.

"Whatever is the matter, Prince Jareth? You look like someone has taken the last sweet."

Sighing Jareth turned to the woman next to him. "Sorry, for bringing a cloud to your day, Lady Genevieve."

The woman smiled. "Oh, you haven't brought a cloud to my day at all. You have brightened it."

"Be careful or His Majesty might take offense."

"Oh, His Majesty knows more than anyone in this room what would make a sunny day for me."

Jareth frowned. What did that mean? Not that he truly wish to know. Unlike most if not all the others present, he knew she was warming his brother's bed and had been for quite a while. Keiran never could keep his conquests to himself, unlike Jareth. Oh, he was no pure virgin, but his mistresses weren't paraded around like they were his wife. Well, except for Lady Genevieve, which did worry the younger brother, since it was so out of character for the elder one.

The great doors suddenly opened and in walked the High King expertly dressed in gold, glistening as brightly as the sun. He marched into the room and up to his throne. His paused for a moment before turning to his waiting court.

"I have a grand announcement to make this day." High King Keiran smiled at his captivated audience, while his brother felt dread.

"On this most splendid day, it gives me great pleasure to announce the engagement of my brother Prince Jareth to Lady Genevieve."

Applause filled the room, while Prince Jareth walked out of the room, knowing his brother would be angry with him, but that didn't prepare him for what was to come.

Later that night, Jareth stood at attention while his brother paced in front of him.

"What did you mean by doing that?"

Keiran continued to pace in front of him. "Do you realize I can not ignore you just walking out after I announce your engagement?"

"I refuse to marry your mistress, Brother. Why would you even think I would?" Jareth stood with his hands behind his back watching as his brother continued to pace.

"I now have to punish you." Keiran stopped pacing and turned to face him. "Why, Jareth? What is wrong with the Lady?"

"Brother, why would I want your cast-offs?"

Keiran sighed. "You know as well as I that no one beyond a select few know until recently she and I were friends."

"Friends?" Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Brother, well that's one way to put it." He almost laughed.

"Jareth." The High King actually lowered his shoulders. "You have put me in a difficult position. I have to punish you."

"I'll take it. I always have, haven't I?"

Keiran shook his head. "I will announce your punishment to the Court tomorrow, but I am telling you now. You are banished from Court and you are to be sent to the Goblin Terrorities, which will be henceforth called the Goblin Kingdom."

"But, Brother..." Jareth moved his arms to his sides.

"No, Jareth. Now either you can leave tonight or I will publicly have you dragged out tomorrow. Also, I am taking away your titles and giving you the new title of Goblin King. It is time those little creatures had someone to control them."

"You're making me King of the Goblins? Have you lost your mind, Brother?"

"No! I am saving your face. You disrespected me by walking out. Now go. I have to go speak with Lady Genevieve. I have to work to repair the damage you caused by your little revolt to the new of your former engagement."

Jareth turned to leave. "I highly suggest, Brother, that you marry her before news of her condition is discovered." He walked out of the room. Making his way to an outside door, he walked out to see a dark carriage waiting. A footman opened the door as barking got louder.

"Backeth thee, daws!"

The sheep dog mount of Sir Didymus raced around the corner. Sir Didymus soon followed after his mount with some of the High Guards after him.

Jareth shook his head. "You are relieved, Sir Didymus."

The old knight shook his head as he stood in front of the prince. "The High King hast allow me to remaineth in thy service."

"Didymus, you realize you've gotten yourself banished as well, don't you?"

"It doest not matter. Thy father hath left me in thy service, not thy brother's. He doest needeth me."

Sighing, Jareth looked up towards the night sky. "Very well. You may come, Sir Didymus."

The old fox nodded. "Thanketh thee, Thy Highness." He turned and whistled. "Come, Ambrious. We ride."

Shaking his head, Jareth, the newly titled Goblin King, climbed up into the carriage that would take him to his new kingdom. The door was slammed shut. The whip cracked and the horses began their trek with Sir Didymus following behind.

* * *

Decided to go ahead and give you the first chapter. I'm working on the second chapter at the moment, but it won't be out till next month. So review if you please.

CL


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

What the hell was going on? One second she's walking away from the park bench and the next the ground opened up beneath her. Where was she falling? This wasn't anything like Alice's fall at all. There was nothing in the way of her fall nor anything around her. There wasn't even a shaft of light from above to light her way. She was in complete darkness. For once, she would be grateful for the helping hands, but she knew they weren't lining the walls waiting to stop her fall this time.

Was the Goblin King sending her to another oubliette? That would make sense. She hadn't dealt with him since that night three years ago. There had been glimpses of some of the Labyrinth's creatures over the years, but most kept their distance from her. Most seemed excited to see her for some reason. Was he punishing her cause of them?

She continued to fall. It was beginning to become quite boring just falling with nothing to entertain her. Gradually it began to get lighter, but not as if it were daylight or anything. More like twilight or dawn was coming to meet her.

Suddenly everything became bright. Blinding bright. Not only did she close her eyes but she also placed her hands over them to block the brilliance that came through her closed eyelids.

Then she could hear the sound of wind blowing through trees. Slowly, Sarah removed her hands and opened her eyes. All she could see around her was trees. She also noticed that she was falling much slower now. Much like she had when she had escaped that trap the Goblin King had tried to trap her in.

Gently, her feet touched the ground. Sarah paused for a moment. Well, it wasn't an oubliette. This also didn't look like the Labyrinth. These trees didn't sparkle as if someone had tossed glitter on them. Where was she?

Looking around her, Sarah could only see the dark forest. It surrounded her like a ring. She wasn't sure if there was an opening.

A low growl came from behind her. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder. A dark beast slowly stalked out of the underbrush. As slowly as she could muster with fear rising up, Sarah began to walk in the opposite direction of the creature. It almost seemed cat-like in its sleek movement. The creature raised its head as it stopped near the edge of the underbrush. Sarah pressed herself against a bush as the beast began to move again.

Suddenly the bush she was pressing herself against vanished causing her to lose her balance. She caught herself before she fell on the ground, but it, unfortunately, did catch the beast's attention. Instead of continuing on its previous path, the beast began to stalk toward her. Her flight reflex took hold, and she ran. The beast gave chase.

As she continued to run, Sarah began to notice the forest seemed to open up for her creating a path. Where was it leading her? Not that she had a choice not to follow where it led her with that thing behind her. Her only choice was to run the path given to her, where ever it may lead her.

XOXOXOXOX

The scenery had changed since his departure from his brother's Palace. It had changed from city to farmland with a few villages in between. The forest outside was the traditional border between the seat of the High King and Goblin Territories.

A few sounds of the night forest could be heard over the thunder of hooves as the horses continued onward. Jareth settled back against the rich upholstery, trying to recall what little he knew of his destination. Most Fae stayed away from the Goblin Territories since there was little to entertain the members of the Court.

Sighing, he turned his head to look out the gas lit window once more. Where exactly was the carriage taking him inside the Territories? He couldn't recall even a single town in the entire area.

"Whoa!" The horses screamed. The carriage suddenly came to a halt. Jareth would have landed in the seat opposite of him if he hadn't suddenly grabbed the strap of leather beside the side of the carriage.

Frowning, he opened the window. "Coachman, what's the problem?"

He didn't get an answer. Instead, he heard the Coachman get down and walk on the road. Then a single word drifted back to him.

"Miss?"

Worry filled him as he retreated into the carriage. He quickly opened the door and exited the carriage. His boots thudded against the dirt road as he walked to the front of the carriage.

Sitting in the middle of the road, a strangely dressed woman hugged her knees. "Is it still behind me?"

The coachman looked towards, unassumingly the direction she had come from. "There is nothing there, Miss. Are you all right?"

The young woman looked up at the Coachman. "I think so."

The Coachman held his hand out to her. "Please allow me to help you stand, Miss."

She took his hand and slowly stood. Her strange attire did little to hide her figure. Having never seen a woman wearing pants before, Jareth could see why it would be scandalous.

The new Goblin King admired her form as he walked up to the scene before him. "What appears to be the problem?"

The Coachman turned to him and bowed slightly. "Sorry, Your Highness. This young lady ran out of the forest in front of the horses."

Jareth gave a nod as he looked over at the woman. In the very faint lamplight, her dark hair almost glistened.

Her eyes widened slightly as he came closer. She took a slight step back.

Frowning, Jareth rested a hand on his hip. "I can see that." He looked closer at the young woman. Her eyes were suddenly downcast. Whoever she was she knew how to react around royalty. "Miss, why are you out here in the middle of nowhere?"

She sighed and slowly raised her head, daring to look him in the eye. "That's what I was about to ask you actually."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Miss, why would I know why you're here? I have never had the honor of meeting you before. I am sure I wouldn't forget the meeting assure you."

The young woman frowned. "Wait, you don't know who I am, Goblin King?"

"How do you know that title?" Jareth removed his hand from the hip.

She frowned. "Are you serious? What else would I know you by?"

The sound of Sir Didymus's mount running up behind him, Jareth turned to the knight. "We have a lady in distress, Sir Didymus."

The old knight dismounted beside his king.

The young woman smiled. It lite up her face. "Sir Didymus!" She actually ran towards the knight.

The knight's mount ran up to her and acted very much like the dog he was.

"Down, Ambrious." She knelt down as the dog barked and began licking her face.

Jareth looked down at the knight. "Do you know her, Sir Didymus?"

The knight shook his head. "I can not say I do. Although, Ambrious is not n'rmally liketh this with everyone."

The young woman raised her head and pushed Ambrious to the side. "What's going on? I've met you before Sir Didymus."

"I am s'rry, M'lady. I can not sayeth I has't."

Slowly, the woman stood up. "Seriously, what's going on? Is this a trick?" She hiccuped.

"Miss, this isn't a trick. We've never met you before this moment."

She shook her head. "Is this to punish me?"

She began to sway slightly. "Everything's dancing."

Jareth rushed forward and caught her before she fell. Heat was radiating off her.

"She's burning up."

"I'm only to take you to the main village in the Territories, Your Highness, but I know of a healer close to it."

Jareth nodded. "Take us there. My brother will understand. Hopefully."

The Coachman nodded. "As you wish, Your Highness."

Carefully, Jareth carried the woman to the carriage, and with the Coachman's help got her inside.

"It's best we hurry. This fever seems very high."

"Of course, Your Highness." The Coachman climbed up into the driver's seat.

With a snap, the horses began moving once more.

Jareth rested the woman's head in his lap. She moved very little which worried him. Could her fever be the cause of her belief she had met him and Sir Didymus before? Or was she sent here by his brother? More importantly who was she?

* * *

I'm just happy to get this out to ya'll. We lost internet yesterday afternoon cause lightening hit the cable line. We only lost the modem. So had to replace that.

So _Between The Stars_ (BTS) will be updated on the 13th of every month. Unless I change it or something happens where I can't get online. I will try to post as soon as I can if that happens.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Visit my facebook page for updates on how things are going with my writing.

Review if you please.

CL


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The village, its name unknown to him, outside the carriage was tiny. There were only a few thatched cottages. Being so late in the night, all of its inhabitants were no doubt fast asleep.

The Coachman quickly dismounted and ran to the hut farthest from the village center. Jareth sat with the young woman's head still in his lap. She had only moaned a few times during their journey.

Her fever hadn't lessened at all nor had it risen.

The Coachman returned with a hunched woman with a hooded cape. As he reached the carriage he opened the door opposite Jareth. "She is in here, Gran."

The cloaked woman climbed in. In the weak lamplight, her wizarded face frowned.

She took hold of the woman's wrist. "Where are you traveling?"

"Elvedon."

The woman nodded slowly. "I will need things from my home. This poor child has been through a great deal."

Jareth frowned. "All we know is she ran out of the forest into the road."

"She claimed something was chasing her, Gran." The Coachman moved to block the door.

The woman barely noticed their statements. "This woman is very special." The Healer then looked up at the new Goblin King with years in her eyes. "You would do well keep her on your side."

The woman might be ancient but she had no right to tell her new monarch to do anything, but before he could reprimand her, the old woman turned slightly to face the Coachman, who had moved out of the doorway of the carriage.

"I need the container for tea and the White Willow Bark from my hut. I will also need some Mayweed. It can be found on the east side of the village."

Jareth could only hear him running away. The old woman turned back to face him.

"You would do well to listen to me, Goblin King. This woman is more than she seems."

Jareth pulled back slightly. "How do you know my title?"

The woman smiled. "I know more than that, Goblin King."

Jareth frowned as the old woman sat opposite him in the carriage.

"I'm only surprised it took this long." She settled back against the cushioned seat.

The Coachman ran up and held out a woven bag along with a metal cylinder. "Here you go, Gran."

The woman took the items and quickly checked inside the bag. "Everything's here. You remembered well."

"I did pay attention to your lessons, Gran." Jareth could barely see his smile in the shadows.

"The tea will take some time to steep. The town is still a ways off. You can return me home once they've arrived. I will help settle things with the Mayor as well."

"I do have an edict from the High King."

The woman looked at him. "Oh, how nice. Here though that paper is worthless, I am afraid. Not only goblins live here, Your Majesty. Other creatures call this land home. You will do well to remember that." She turned back to the Coachman. "Go along. She is going to be fine."

The Coachman nodded before shutting the carriage's door. The carriage shook as he climbed back into the driver's seat. Crack! Jingle. The carriage was on its way.

The woman settled back into her seat, once more. "You can pass her to me, if you wish. I suggest you get some rest before you meet your new subjects."

Jareth frowned at the woman as he pulled the young woman slightly closer to him, which didn't go unnoticed by the Healer.

"I will awaken you when it is time to give her the tea. I will need your help. She more than likely will not be cooperative." She began to tilt the container of tea back and forth. "It still has a while to steep. You should be able to get a good nap." The Healer sat the tea container beside her closing her eyes.

Soon the sound of her snoring filled the small cave of the carriage causing Jareth to groan. Go to sleep she said. Take a nap. Not with that racket.

The mystery young woman shifted. Sweat was almost pooling off her. This tea better be of some help. Sighing, Jareth turned to watch the changing countryside once more.'

"Wake up, Your Majesty. The tea is ready."

Jareth opened his eyes. Surprised he had been able to go to sleep with the roar the Healer had caused. Sluggish he sat up away from the side of the carriage, noticing the inside of the carriage was filled with the smell of Chamomile.

"Help her sit up. We will need to wake her."

Gently, he sat the young woman up beside him. Her head rolled forward as he turned slightly in his seat to face her.

"Miss, you need to wake up." He gently raised her head. Her fever no longer seemed as high as it once was. That was good news at least.

Her eyes fluttered open. The young woman's eyes seemed vacate. Jareth looked over at the Healer as she stirred the contents of a small cup.

"What's wrong with her?"

The Healer looked up at her. "It's her fever." She held out the obviously strong tea. "You make have to force her to drink it."

"How do I force her?" He took the cup from her.

"I am sure you will think of something." The old woman gave him a cheeky grin.

"Madam, you're the healer. I'm asking for your advice."

The Healer sighed. "It depends on her. See if she will drink it on her own first. We will worry about forcing her if the need arises."

Jareth raised the cup close to the young lady's face. "Miss, you need to drink this."

She turned towards him slightly and spoke with a dreamy far-off voice. "You're pretty."

He chuckled. "Yes, I know. Thank you never the less, but Miss, you need to drink this." He moved the tea, he hoped, in her line of vision.

The young woman seemed to look at the cup. "What?"

Gently, he pressed the cup to her lips. "Please drink this."

"Oh, how did you know I was thirsty?" She reached up and took the cup from his grasp. Then she downed the tea in one quick gulp.

"That was good. Sorry, I'm going back to sleep. Toby kept up again." She tilted her head to the side. Soon she was fast asleep again.

The Healer sat her woven bag beside her. "I added some Chamomile to that dose. The poor thing clearly needs to rest."

Jareth frowned as he handed back the cup back to her. "I don't remember you telling him to get Chamomile."

"Most from around here know it as Mayweed. Either way, she will have a peaceful sleep now."

He rested the young woman gently against the other side of the seat, nodding. "Seems she does. How long will it take for her fever to come down?"

"Depends on her, I am afraid. I may have to stay with her for a while." The Healer sat the container beside her again.

"I would be grateful. I don't know much about herbs and healing I'm afraid."

The Healer nodded. "We still have a ways to go. You should get some more sleep. I can watch over the girl."

"You need the rest more than I do." She was obviously of an advanced age, and he was used to odd sleeping schedule cause of his brother.

"Have no worries, I will no doubt take a nap again later. If she has a reaction, I will know what to do, whereas you would not."

Jareth frowned. "If you're sure, Madam?"

"Get some more rest. I will be fine. Thank you for your offer, Your Majesty."

Jareth gave a slight nod. "Your welcome, Madam." He rested back into the thick velvet behind him. This was becoming a long long night.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Slowly Sarah began to regain consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open to see nothing different from when they were closed.

It was silent around her. Where was she? This clearly wasn't home or the park. She sat up, moving away from whatever she had been laying against. Sarah then noticed the window.

Was she in a car? How had she ended up in a car? Outside she could see a large building with lite windows. They were softer than any light she had ever seen except for maybe candlelight, but who would only use candlelight to light their home?

Sarah then realized what fabric was under her hands. Who put velvet in a car?

Suddenly the door of whatever she was in opened, shaking the vehicle.

A man, shrouded in darkness, stood in the opening. "You're awake! How do you feel do I need to get the Healer?"

Sarah stared at the man before her. His wild blond hair fluttered in the breeze. She couldn't make out his face in the darkness.

"Ugh, who are you?" Sarah frowned.

The man moved back slightly, allowing some of the light to hit part of his face. "You're saying you don't know who I am?"

"Isn't that what I said? Look I don't even know where I am. Much less who you are?"

He pulled away from the door. He began to speak to someone she couldn't see.

"Is it because of the fever?"

"It could be. Are you certain she said she knew you, Your Majesty?" The voice of a clearly elderly lady answered.

"Of course, I am. She even claimed to know ah, well, the only knight in my service, as well."

Slowly Sarah inched closer to the opened door. The man's back was facing her, and in front of him was a little shrouded old lady.

Sighing, the old lady tilted her head to the side. "Well, I can only assume it was the fever. With time her memory might return." She then walked around the man and up to whatever Sarah sat in. "Hello, child. How do you feel?"

Sarah frowned. "Confused." There wasn't really another answer to give.

The old woman nodded. "That is understandable, Child. You had a very high fever. I was able to get it to come down, but you need to still rest." She looked over her shoulder before turning back to Sarah. "Do you think you can walk?"

Sarah nodded. "I think so."

The old woman moved out of the way. "Good. Now can you get out of the carriage?"

Sarah frowned. "Carriage?" What was this woman talking about?

"The vehicle you are in, dear."

Sarah glanced around her. Okay, so she was in a carriage. Why was she in a carriage?

"I'm willing to help you down, Miss?"

The man was now standing behind the old woman. Sarah still couldn't see much of his shadow cover face.

Shaking her head, Sarah placed her hands on either side of the entry. "Thank you, but I think I can manage." Slowly she pulled herself up. Her legs were jelly under her as she put weight on them. She began to wobble as her legs gave way.

Before she could fall, the unknown man had caught hold of her arm. He then wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Breathing heavily, Sarah turned her head towards him. She was only able to see his piercing blue eyes.

"Seems I do need help."

The old woman sighed. "You are still very weak, child. Now please allow His Majesty to help you inside."

His Majesty? Wait this guy was some type of royalty? Seriously where was she?

"Miss?" His grip tightened on her arm slightly.

"Please." Sarah tried to calm her breathing.

He loosened his grip on her arm before he gently picked her up bridal style.

The old lady nodded. "Please follow me."

The man carried her as he followed the old woman inside what Sarah assumed was a house. Once inside Sarah was met with sights and smells of what seemed like a pub.

As they entered, the very loud room suddenly went silent. A woman in a dark dress with a gray apron walked up to them from the back room.

"The rooms are still getting prepared, Gran. Would you like me to send up anything once you're settled?"

"Yes, dear. Could you please send some of your wonderful chicken soup up to us? I am sure we all need to eat something."

The woman nodded. "I have some made in the back. I'll have someone bring some up once we can get you into your rooms."

"Thank you. Sorry, for arriving so late."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Gran." The woman waved her hand smiling. She gave a nod before leaving them to return to the backroom.

A man walked down the stairs holding a sheet over his arm. "The rooms are ready, Gran."

The old woman nodded. "Good. Would you be a dear and show us the way?"

"Of course, follow me please." He turned around.

The travelers followed him up several flights of stairs. Eventually, he opened a door on one side of the hallway. "This one is for you and the young lady, Gran." He pointed to the room across the hall. "That's the gentleman's room."

"Thank you, dear."

The innkeeper nodded. "Your welcome."

The old woman walked into the room as the innkeeper left them. "Bring her inside, please."

The man carried her into the room and gently laid her down on one of the beds in the room as the old woman shut the door.

He turned to face the old woman, leaving Sarah to look at his back. During the entire trek up to their rooms, she hadn't been able to get a good look at his face.

"We do not have much time. Please be careful how you speak and act, Your Majesty. Please allow me to speak to the Mayor tomorrow before you speak to him."

The man sighed. "If you think that's best. I don't need these people to turn against me."

"True. I will try to speak to him soon."

The man nodded. "I will tell the coachman his job is done, and he can return to my brother."

The old woman slowly smiled. "He might not, but the carriage and horses should be returned. I will get the child set up."

"Thank you for all your help."

"Your welcome. Now go. She needs rest."

The man nodded. "I'll see you both in the morning then." He left them shutting the door behind him.

The old woman turned to Sarah. "Once you have eaten you should get some rest. We do not need your fever returning."

Sarah frowned. "Sorry but who are you, and who was that?"

"Oh, sorry, Child. Most call me Gran. That gentleman is the new Goblin King. Although most here do not know he is their new king."

"Goblin King?" That sounded so familiar. Why did it sound so familiar?

"In truth, he is only called that because the Court believes that only goblins live here."

"Court?" She was really getting confused.

"No need to worry about it now. You need to get rest."

A knock came at the door.

"Ah, our soup is here." Gran walked to the door.

Sarah paid little attention to the conversation between Gran and the young girl. Where was she? She clearly wasn't in Kansas anymore.

After they both had eaten, Gran had blown out the lantern in the room and had gotten into her bed.

Soon Sarah laid listening to the train in the other bed. She needed to find out where she was? Even though she wasn't minding the vacation from Irene. She needed to get back.

She was able to slowly drift off to sleep even with the freight train in the same room with her.

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews, follows, and faves.

I hope you enjoyed this month's chapter. Next month's is ready to go. I'm working on December's as I type this.

CL


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Frowning, Jareth looked down at the folded clothing being held out to him.

"Why are you giving me these?" He was trying to be nice to the slightly shaking girl.

"Gran asked my father if you could borrow some of his clothes. I don't know much more than that, Sir."

Sighing, he surveyed the shirt and pants. They were simpler in style to the clothing the Court preferred, which suited him just fine.

Jareth smiled sweetly. "Sorry, I don't know your name." No need to be angry with the child.

"It's Leah, Sir." Holding the clothes, the girl gave a quick curtsy.

"Thank you, Leah, but you can return your father's clothes. I think I can manage."

The girl frowned. "But Gran..." She quickly looked up and down the hallway.

"I'll deal with her. I'm sure you have other responsibilities that need to be dealt with." After a moment, he continued. "I'll take full responsibility for this."

The girl slowly nodded. "All right." She turned to walk away.

"Thank you for your help regardless."

She turned towards him. "Your welcome." She then skipped actually skipped away.

Shaking his head, Jareth shut his door. With some minor alterations and getting rid of the coat, he should have something not too outlandish for the town, but he refused to give up all style to please them. After all, not all of the court fashion had been designed by his brother.

Sometime later a knock came once again at his door. With one final tug, Jareth admired his reflection in the mirror.

Another knock came at the door. Sighing, Jareth walked to the door.

He retched opened the door. "Yes?"

Gran frowned at him. "Those aren't Marcus's clothes."

"No, I just altered my own."

Tilting her head slightly, she nodded. "It'll do." The little woman barged her way into his room.

Jareth frowned as she took a seat in one of the chairs at the end of the bed.

"Shut the door. We don't need all the ears in the Crystal Owl Tavern to hear this."

Jareth shut the door and turned to face her. "What is it?"

Gran shifted in her seat. "I've spoken with the Mayor. He wishes to see you, which is why I asked for the clothes."

"Which I don't need. So why does he wish to see me?"

Gran sighed. "Don't know. Don't care. Either way, you'll be seeing him."

Jareth shrugged. "I figured as much. When is the meeting?"

"As soon as we get there." Slowly she stood. "Which means we better get a move on. He's not the only one we need to meet today."

Jareth nodded as he reached towards the door. "Well, let us depart then, Gran. It seems we have a long day ahead of us."

Gran sighed as she walked towards him. "Hopefully we won't have too many problems."

Jareth frowned as he opened the door. "Expecting many?"

"Oh, yes, but hopefully they won't be nothing you can't handle." She walked past him smiling.

Shaking his head, Jareth followed after her. Hopefully, the day wouldn't be that bad.

The Mayor of this backwater town sat sneering at him. Actually sneering at him. Regardless of anything, he was still of the High Family. People had been sent to an oubliette for less.

"You're telling me this is Lady Reina's son?"

Gran nodded. "Yes, he is her son, which means regardless of your feelings towards his brother, you are his subject."

The Mayor shook his head. "Gran, you know no one here wants a ruler much less an actual leader. Even my title doesn't give me any real power."

Smiling, Gran tilted her head. "Well, you'd best be getting to work on that. King Jareth is going to need everyone's help to do everything that is needed."

The Mayor sighed. "Gran, you have more pull than I do."

"That may be true, but you are the Mayor, Cornell."

The Mayor gave a slight nod. "I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises."

Gran nodded. "That's all I ask. Now, who is the current leader of the Goblins?"

The Mayor stood up from his chair. "Gran, you can't be serious?! Those creatures are dangerous. They don't like any of us."

"Well, you did come to their land. Now, who is it?" Gran shrugged.

"Stilx."

Gran nodded. "Then we'll be on our way." She slowly sat up.

"Please reconsider going to see them. There's no telling what they would do to you."

"We'll be fine. You better get to work. We need somewhere to stay for a while. I don't wish to overstay our welcome at the Crystal Owl"

The Mayor shook his head. "Gran, no one minds you, and from what I heard the young lady with you is still relatively ill. It's him, I fear they'll want to run out of town."

Gran smiled slightly. "Then it's good we are a package deal then."

Jareth followed after Gran as they left the speechless mayor in his "office" in the one-room town hall.

As they walked out into the busy town center, Jareth looked around them.

"Are the goblins dangerous?"

Sighing, Gran shook her head. "No more than most creatures. Come. It's better we don't arrive empty-handed."

After a moment, Gran began walking towards the town market. Jareth reluctantly followed her.

"These are bribes?" He held a small wooden keg of ale under his arm and a bag of apples in his hand.

Gran nodded as she looked over some more fruit. "Yes. It's best to show up with fruit and ale at least."

Sighing, Jareth glanced around him. "Shouldn't you go back to the inn to check on the girl?"

"Amelia's watching over her for me. I've left her in good hands, I promise."

Jareth nodded as Gran bought more things to bribe the goblins. He was fairly sure he had never seen the creatures in his life. All he knew of them was the stories and gossip of the Court. If they could be bribed with such simple things were they truly as much of a threat as the Court thought.

* * *

I know I have few who were patiently waiting for this update. Have no fear. As long as I can net, I will post. Now it might be at an odd hour or something, but it'll get out. If I do change the date for updates, I'll let you all know (somehow).

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves.

Review if you please.

CL


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The view outside the window of the room was at least somewhat interesting to her. Sarah slumped back into her chair. At least, Amelia, the Innkeeper's wife, had allowed her out of the bed, with help of course. Her legs still felt like jelly, even with rest. Well, she had only been resting for a short time. So of course, she still hadn't recovered, but she still hadn't recovered, but she had to get out of that bed.

This felt almost like a very bad pout of the Flu. She pulled the cover around her. At least, the chair was comfy.

The town below her felt somehow familiar, but the people and creatures felt wrong. Sighing, she just pushed the thought away. Right now she needed to regain her strength.

"Ma'am, I've brought you some more soup."

Sarah turned slightly towards the voice as Amelia sat the soup on the small table beside the chair. "Thank you, Amelia."

The woman slowly stood up. "I think after you've eaten, you should return to bed. You shouldn't overtire yourself."

"I'll think about it." Sarah nodded.

"I can always try to find you a book, but I'm afraid we don't have any except for the children's school books."

"I'm fine, thank you. I'll ring when I'm ready to get back in bed." Sarah shook her head quickly.

The woman bowed slightly. "I'll leave you to enjoy your soup then."

Sarah listened as Amelia's footsteps grew distant and the door shut behind her. Glancing, at the bowl of soup, she frowned. She did need to keep eating, but even though the soup was good she really didn't feel up to eating it.

Snuggling deeper into the cover surrounding her, Sarah closed her eyes. A nice little nap would allow the soup to cool anyway.

XOXOXOX

Jareth frowned at the scene before him. The stone building before him was barely standing. It was beyond a ruin. The entrance way barely looked to be tall enough or wide enough for him to get through.

Gran tilted her head slightly. "It's deteriorated more than I thought."

"There are creatures living in that?" Jareth shifted the keg of ale.

"This is only the entrance." Gran walked towards the slanted stone doorway. "You may have to crouch down for a while." She disappeared into the darkness inside.

Jareth groaned as he crouched down to follow her. Did she think this keg was easy to carry?

Soon the sound of tiny feet hurried past him. How could any creature get past them in such a small tunnel? Whispers and laughter followed after the footsteps.

"We're here to speak to Stilx." Gran never stopped even when the sound of metal hitting stone and metal joined the other sounds.

Ahead, Jareth could barely see a dull point of light.

"Follow us, Grand Lady."

Grand Lady? More than likely, it was what they called Gran. Who was she really?

After a few minutes of walking along the tunnel, Jareth and Gran walked into a massive chamber. In the dim light, Jareth could make out creatures of different sizes standing against the walls and in yet more tunnels. To one side of the chamber, there was what appeared to be a throne. A creature with grayish green skin sat watching as Gran walked up to him.

"Hello, Stilx. I can't say I'm surprised you're still in charge."

The creature gave a slight nod. "What brings you here, Grand Lady? You have not entered our realm in years."

So these creatures were the goblins. Jareth survived them slightly better as his eyes adjusted to the light. Most were about three feet or smaller.

Gran snapped her fingers. "Come here."

Jareth walked up to her side quickly. "Sorry." He needed to be careful. This was unknown territory for him after all."

"I have brought Lady Reina's son. He has returned to rule over this land."

The goblin tilted his head slightly. "You sure he's Lady Reina's son? He doesn't carry the amulet."

Gran reached into her pocket. "That's what you're worried about." She began to pull out a leather strap. "You know she left it in my care." At the end of the strap was an oddly shaped crescent moon amulet.

The goblin sat up. "So he's really our king?"

Gran sighed. "Yes."

The goblin stood up looking around the massive room. His gaze returned to Jareth. The goblin slowly walked towards him and suddenly knelt down on one knee about a yard from him.

Slowly all the other goblins in the chamber knelt down.

"Long live the Goblin King!" Soon filled the chamber echoing as more and more voices joined in.

Gran glanced over her shoulder at Jareth. "We might not have needed the keg after all."

Jareth frowned as the leader slowly stood.

"You brought us ale? Good. We'll have it as part of our celebration." He held his arms out to take it.

Gran nodded before Jareth handed over the keg, which looked huge compared to the small goblin.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." The goblin nodded. "Grand Lady, is there more you wish to tell us?"

"No." Gran shook her head. "I only have a request."

"Ask. I'll do what I can."

Gran gave a slight nod. "Thank you. We have a lady recovering from an unknown illness. I need someone to stay with her."

Jareth frowned. "What about the Innkeeper's wife?"

Gran glanced back at him. "Amelia has enough to do with running the inn." She turned back to Stilx. "Is there anyone you would suggest?"

Stilx slightly raised an eyebrow. "I think I know of someone." He looked past Gran and Jareth. "Ansi, would you be able to do it?"

A female goblin about the same height of Stilx almost tipped toed up to him. "I am, but what if you need me here?"

Stilx smiled. "You aren't our only healer. Besides, Grand Lady needs the help."

The goblins slowly nodded. "Very well." She turned to Gran. "I will come with you."

Gran nodded. "With one exception, if you need her, you will send word to the Owl."

"Of course."

Gran gave a curt nod. "Very well. I expect to see you at the assembly."

"I will be there. It'll be fun to ruin their rumors about us." Stilx laughed.

"Yes, it will." Gran looked back at Jareth. "We're finished here. Hopefully, Sarah hasn't exhausted herself too much."

Jareth frowned as Gran turned and began to walk into the tunnel that had brought them to the chamber. Sighing, he followed after her. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Review if you please.

Feeling a bit under the weather, but I did get a chapter, well maybe two, written. I can say this I'm taking a break in at least January from posting new things. I need time to recover from the holidays and inventory. Check my profile or facebook for updates. I'm planning to return in February.

Thanks for everything. Oh, Merry Christmas!

CL


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sarah frowned at the small creature before her. It looked so familiar, but she couldn't place it. A vague yet familiar story drifted in and out of her memory as the small creature raced around the room.

"You don't have to do that." Sarah tried to stop the creature from doing yet another task.

"Grand Lady told me to keep the room tidy and to watch over you as you recover."

Sarah frowned as she settled back into the chair. That alone had been a hard battle to win against the creature. She didn't need someone watching over her every second of the day. She wasn't completely helpless.

"Could you please sit down? It's tiring just to watch you running around."

The creature frowned slightly. "I don't know. Grand Lady might be angry."

Sarah smiled. "I'm sure she would want us to get to know each other since she wants you to stay with me."

The creature slowly nodded. "That makes sense, but I don't want to upset her. She is very busy since she and our King are preparing for the assembly."

Sarah frowned. "Your king? There's a king here?"

"Well he just arrived, but he's our king and the ruler of these lands. Even non-goblins have to obey him."

"Wait he just arrived?" She couldn't mean the man that had carried her into the Inn; could she? "Wait, what do you mean by non-goblins?"

The creature shrugged her shoulders. "You know non-goblins. Like you."

"You're a goblin?"

The goblin nodded. "Yes. Oh, sorry, Grand Lady didn't really introduce us did she?"

"No, she didn't. I'm Sarah."

The goblin gave a slight nod. "Ansi."

"So why exactly were you chosen to come watch over me?"

"Cause Stilx asked me when Grand Lady asked for someone."

Sarah frowned. "Who's Stilx?"

Ansi frowned. "He's been our leader since well almost forever."

"But you just said your king has returned. I don't understand."

"We've always watched over ourselves even more so since the Queen left us."

"Why did she leave?"

"Ah..." The little goblin frowned. "I think I've said too much."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't want to say something I'm not supposed to. I can't afford to make Grand Lady angry."

"Why do you call her that, Grand Lady?"

The little goblin shrugged. "It's what we've always called her."

Sarah sighed. Well, she wasn't going to get any answers to her real questions at this rate.

A knock came at the door. The little goblin walked over. "Hello?" Slowly opened the door a crack.

The little goblin yelped and swung the door completely open. She then suddenly bowed.

"Sorry, your majesty."

Sarah frowned as the man who had helped her walked into the room.

He looked down at the bowing goblin. "I'm not sure you should be doing that here."

The little goblin frowned. "But isn't this the proper poetical?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Has Grand Lady asked me to not treat you as my king?"

"Not exactly." He frowned.

"Then what is the problem, Your Majesty?"

He stood with his mouth slightly opened, looking down at the small creature.

"What I think he means, Ansi; is that he doesn't want everyone knowing that fact just yet."

Ansi turned and looked back at Sarah. "Are you sure?"

Sarah nodded. "Not everyone may be ready for his arrival."

The little goblin gave a slow nod. "Okay, but Grand Lady did tell me to not allow anyone into this room unless I was here."

"Ansi, you are here."

"Ah, yes I am." The little goblin straightened her apron. "Then I guess it's all right."

The man gave her a nod as he walked past. "Thank you."

The little goblin walked behind him and shut the door as he cleared the doorway.

"I only came to see how you are doing today, my lady." He smiled as reached her.

Frowning, Sarah leaned back into her chair. "You haven't come to see since we've arrived."

He smiled at her. "Well, I beg your forgiveness. Gran has kept me very busy. Who knew the old lady had so much energy?"

Sarah chuckled behind her hand. It was almost comical to her how his eyes betrayed him. "So Gran has been keeping you busy?"

He frowned slightly. "It seems I have a lot of people I need to meet." He gestured towards the empty chair opposite of her. "May I join you?"

Sarah shrugged. "Sure."

Tilting his head, he really frowned. "What?"

Now it was her who was frowning. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand what you said."

"You can sit down."

He sat down, frowning. "So 'sure' meant yes?"

"Yeap." Sarah cringed as the word escaped her mouth.

He smiled at her. "Another word for yes, I assume."

Sarah nodded. "Sorry, I'll try to not use words that might confuse you."

"Thank you, My lady." He tilted his head slightly as his brow furrowed. "How are you feeling? Shouldn't you be resting?"

" I still feel like I got hit by a freight ..." Sarah caught herself. "I still feel horrible, but I refuse to just lay in bed."

He nodded. "I'm much the same. I can't just lay in bed. I need to sit up. Has anyone offered a book or something to help you pass the time?"

"Amelia said they didn't have any I could borrow."

He sighed. "I wish I could go to, well what was my castle and get some books for you. It must be terribly boring sitting here alone all day while Gran is gone."

"Well, I have Ansi now to keep me company." She tilted her head towards the little goblin.

"Still..."

Sarah frowned at him. "What does that mean?"

"My lady, forgive but I am still new to all of this as you are."

"Not exactly." She shook her head. "You're from this world."

"Ah, true. Forgive me."

"Well, there you are. I've been searching everywhere for you."

The pair turned towards the voice to find a glaring Gran, frowning at them. She marched into the room. "Why are you here bothering Sarah? She needs her rest."

Ansi hid behind the door as Gran thundered towards the pair.

"Where's Ansi? She supposed to be here."

"I am here, Grand Lady." She trembled as she walked into view.

Gran stopped turned towards her slightly. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Your Majesty?"

Sarah watched as the fury began to appear on his face. She needed Gran's help, and it seemed he did as well. It wouldn't be smart to anger her.

"He came to check up on me. We were having a nice little chat. I didn't get out of my chair once."

Gran frowned and then smiled. "Well, then that's good, but I recommend that I'm present at any more chats. It won't do you any good, Sarah, if your reputation is in shambles."

Sighing, the new Goblin King stood. "I understand your warning, Gran."

"Good. Cornell is waiting for you downstairs."

Nodding, he turned to Sarah. "I'm sorry for any trouble our little chat has caused you, Lady Sarah."

Sarah shook her head, smiling. "Don't worry about it."

He gave her a curt nod before walking out of the room. Giving a quick glance at Ansi, Gran followed after him.

Leaving, Sarah with a frown, and Ansi still trembling.

* * *

So sorry I forgot to post this earlier in the week. I completely forgot.

Thanks for all reviews, faves, and follows.

Review if you please.

CL


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jareth frowned as the Mayor went on about something again. It seemed not even Gran was paying attention to his ramblings. After a few minutes, it seemed that he finally realize he had lost his audience.

"Is something wrong, Gran? Is everything going according to plan?" The little fat man frowned from behind his desk. "I've kept a close eye on everything."

Sighing, Gran frowned slightly. "That's the problem, Cornell. You've turned this into a celebration about you."

He frowned at her. "Why would you say that? I'm not taking any credit."

Gran shook her head. "I've had to go behind you and fix almost everything. You have no idea how much damage you almost caused."

The Mayor looked at Jareth. "Do you know what she means?"

Jareth shrugged. "I'm trusting her judgment."

Gran nodded. "Now who has return notice they will be attending the Assembly?"

"The notices are here on my desk." He moved a stack of papers to reveal a stack of sealed letters. "I just haven't had time to read them."

Sighing again, Gran held out her hand. "Give them to me. If we're in need of something from you, I'll come see you."

Reluctantly, the Mayor handed over the stack. "As you wish, Gran."

Gran looked over the stack. "We're done here, Jareth. We have one more appointment today."

Nodding, Jareth slowly stood up. "I'm ready when you are, Gran."

The little old lady stood up as well. "We'll be on our way then." She began towards the door.

The Mayor frowned at her. "Gran, I still don't understand."

Gran quickly turned to face him. "Cornell, I hope you will by the time of the Assembly. Otherwise, you may be put out of office." She gave a quick nod before walking out the door.

Silently Jareth followed are her. As he began to descend the stairs after her, her mumbling drifted to him. No doubt it was all about a certain mayor they had just left.

As they exited the building, Jareth frowned as Gran stomped.

"That fool almost ruined everything."

"Gran?"

She looked at him and sighed. "We have a few more appointments today before we head back to the Inn."

"Gran, you didn't mention anything else."

"You mean before I dragged you from your meeting." Sighing, she shook her head. "What were you thinking?"

"We were not alone per your request." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"True, but think. Most will not see Ansi as Nothing below an animal. So she won't be good enough to protect her from gossip. They're already talking about her arrival with us."

"I understand, Gran." How had the fact that her reputation might be harmed never entered his mind? He's liaisons were not known among the High Court because he was so careful. Not even his brother knew of them, which was feat onto itself. "I'll be more careful next time."

Gran nodded. "Good. Now we need to visit the Tailor. You are in serious need of new clothes. It won't do for you to arrive at the assembly wearing that." She began to march down the street. Once more on whatever mission she had given herself.

Sighing, Jareth followed after her. He would need to apologize to Lady Sarah when next they met.

"Well, what do you think, Jareth?" Gran leaned on the cane Jareth was sure he had never seen before.

He looked down at the monstrosity he was currently wearing. It was worse than the dress at the High Court. Too many damn ruffles. Ruffles on the collar. Ruffles on the cuffs.

"It's hideous."

The Tailor nodded. "As I said, Gran. It is entirely wrong for him."

Gran frowned. "Well fine then. I'll leave the two of you to figure out his attire then."

Not even using the cane she marched off, leaving the two men frowning on her wake.

The Tailor sighed. "Well, we might as well get a move on. I do have something I was working on in case you did share my opinion."

Jareth raised his arms slightly. "This is actually not bad but it does need to be toned down a bit."

"Agreed. It's more suitable for a ballroom, after some alterations of course, not for you to declare your return to these lands, Your Majesty."

Jareth turned towards the Tailor and his apprentice both of which were bowed slightly. He bit back the groan that wanted to escape.

The Tailor nodded. "Right away, Your Majesty." He turned to his apprentice. "Close the shop down, Ewan. We've got very important work to do."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Finely." The apprentice quickly went about locking the storefront and closing the drapes that revealed some of the Tailor's finished display pieces darkening the room.

"Now we can work in peace. What exactly do you wish to wear? I would recommend something not too threatening. You want to be seen as warm and inviting."

"I agree, Master Tailor. I do request that it does not follow the current fashion of the High Court."

The Tailor laughed. "Have no fear, Your Majesty. I don't even know the current fashions. Most here have little need for it."

"Good." Jareth nodded. "All right then gentlemen. We have much work to do."

"And not a lot of time." Smiling, the Tailor nodded. "Have no fear. There's always a little magic to be had to help."

* * *

Sorry it's a day late in getting out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm busy working away on the next chapter. I'm trying to do my best to have everyone ready for next month.

Thanks for all reviews, follows, and faves.

Review if you please.

CL


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She was finally free. Well, she would be once they were done treating her like a pin cushion. Sarah was sure they could see the discomfort on her face.

"We're almost done, Lady Sarah." Amelia stood behind the seamstress.

"She has to be dress apparently, Amelia. I have no idea how Gran expects me to have a wardrobe done in such a short time."

"She one needs a suitable gown for the assembly right. You'll have plenty of time to work the rest of her wardrobe, Madame Fay."

The seamstress turned her head slightly towards the Lady Innkeeper as she hemmed the bottom of the gown. "The child needs something to wear every day as well."

"I can loan her one of mine if need be. Leah and I can also sew. Why don't we help with the underthings and day dresses? That way you have more time to focus on the gowns.

The seamstress gave a slight nod before turning her attention back to the hem. "If she won't mind."

Amelia nodded. "We'll do what we can. You don't currently have an assistant or apprentice. So you need the help of anyone who's willing."

"Thank you. There didn't seem to be anyone in need of my services when I arrived here."

"The tailor felt the same, but he slowly found customers. It has been nice to give some of the sewing to someone with more experience."

Slowly, Madame Fay stood up. "Thank you for saying that."

"You're new here, Ma'am?" Sarah frowned slightly at the seamstress.

Madame Fay turned around to face her. "I was only recently banished, Milady."

"Banished? I don't understand."

"Madame Fay was banished by the High King. We don't ever ask the official reason."

"Don't worry about it, Sarah. I'll explain later." Gran walked through the door.

The seamstress frowned slightly before turning towards Gran. "Ma'am, I'll do my best to create a wardrobe for her, but I can't do it alone."

Amelia sighed. "I've already offered our help, Gran. Leah needs the practice."

"I over heard." Gran nodded at Amelia. "I see no reason why you and Leah can't help. Also, Mr. Finely is willing to share his stock of fabric."

Madame Fay smiled weakly. "I was worried about that as well since I can't use my previous contacts."

Gran smiled at her. "You might find that not to be true. You'd be surprised what you can get out here." She then looked around the room. "Are we prepared then, Ladies?"

Amelia nodded. "I believe so. I think Leah and I should have something for her by sometime tomorrow."

"Good. I'll allow you to finish up then." Gran nodded. "Where did Ansi go?"

"She's hiding behind a chair the last time I saw her. She's still worried what you might do to her." Sarah frowned slightly before her face was hidden by the fabric being pulled up over her head.

Gran's sigh was muffled by the fabric around Sarah's head. Once Sarah's head was clear of the fabric of the dress the seamstress had placed on her as a template. Sarah discovered Amelia had already left the room, leaving her with the seamstress, who was gathering her things, and Gran.

"Bring them as you finished them. No need to wait till you're completely finished."

The seamstress nodded. "Of course, Ma'am."

Gran frowned as the woman left Sarah and her alone. Once the door was closed, Gran sighed.

"She has come quite a ways from how she was when she arrived here."

"The people here are banished from somewhere?"

"Or they are the descendants of those who were banished from the High Court."

Gran walked over to her. "These land hold no love for the High Court even though they are supposedly under the High King's rule."

Sarah frowned. "So you were banished, too?"

"Oh, no, dear. I was here long before the High King's began sending poor people for even the slightest thing." Gran gestured towards the simple dress tossed over the arm of one of the armchairs. "Get dressed. It's time you get out of this room."

Sarah glanced at it. "Shouldn't I wait till I have something else?'

Gran frowned at her. "Do you want to stay in here?"

Shaking her head, Sarah raised her hands up slightly. "I didn't say that, but I thought that was the point of me being a dress dummy for the last few hours?

"Those are for later. I see no reason why you shouldn't finally get some fresh air."

Sighing, Sarah shrugged. "All right. I shouldn't be long." She walked over and picked up the simple gown.

"I'll help if you need me."

Sarah gave a slight nod before she pulled the shapeless dress over her head. Once it was settled around her she grabbed the belt that had been sitting under it. "Thanks, but I should be able to manage." She wrapped and secured the belt around her waist.

Once fully dressed, Sarah turned to Gran. "Ready."

Gran nodded. "Follow me." She then turned to the door. "Ansi, you're more than welcome to come with us."

The little goblin's voice drifted from her hiding place. "No, thank you, Grand Lady. I need to tidy up before your return."

Opening the door, Gran sighed. "Very well then." Once the door was opened, Gran walked out of the room slightly limping on her cane.

Slowly, Sarah followed after her. No one seemed to notice as they walked out of the inn. Gran stopped just outside of the inn's door.

"I want your opinion on something, Dear."

Sarah frowned as she walked up to her. "I'll do my best."

Gran smiled. "I know, Dear. Come along. I have to show you first." Gran placed her cane slightly in front of her before she began to walk down the street with Sarah slightly behind her.

"Gran, shouldn't you be resting?" Sarah frowned at the elderly woman.

"I'm fine, Dear. Thank you for worrying though."

The people walking along the street didn't hide their interest in the young unknown woman walking with Gran. Their glares made Sarah feel uneasy.

"Paid them no mind, Dear. You need to get used to their stares."

"Why would I need to get used to their stares?"

Gran nodded at a group of staring people. "You will understand in time, Dear."

Sarah continued to follow just a step behind Gran. Slowly the curious glares became less and less noticeable as they continued to stroll along.

"Gran, where are you taking me?"

Gran stopped and turned towards her slightly. "Have you not been enjoying our little walk, Dear?"

"It's not that. I feel like we've been going around in circles. Almost like the town is a maze."

Gran smiled. "Thank you, Dear. Would you like to visit any of the shops on our way back to the Owl?"

"Huh? We're done?" Sarah stood with her eyes slightly wide.

"Why yes, Dear."

"Gran, I don't have any money. I don't even know how I am expected to pay for the dresses you are having made for me."

"Don't worry, Dear. Amelia knows you are far from home. She and her husband are among the few caring people here."

"I still feel like I'm taking advantage of everyone's kindness."

"You're not, Dear. No one thinks that."

"Now that I am able to I'm going repay Amelia for her help."

Gran smiled. "I won't stop you, Sarah, but things will change after the assembly tomorrow night."

Sarah sighed. "I doubt it will have much effect on me."

"Oh, my dear girl. It will affect you greatly."

* * *

Review if you please. Thanks for all reviews.

I'm busy away working on Chapter 10 at the moment.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

People rushed through the streets towards the largest building in town.

Deep breathing wasn't really helping. How had his brother done this? Their father had the same tutors teaching them and in the same room no less. Which now seemed so odd. Both had learned how to rule a kingdom even though only one was to be High King.

Jareth frowned as Gran walked up to him.

"You need to relax. You have nothing to fear, at least yet."

He ignored her comment. "My life is about to change completely."

"It changed when that idiot for a brother of yours listened to a honeyed tongue."

Jareth turned to face her with wide eyes.

"Oh, there are worst things I could say about him. His reach isn't as far as he thinks."

The old woman for a moment seemed younger as her eyes brightened. "That fool still needs to learn his place."

"Most would say you just commented treason, Gran."

"Bah, he isn't king here." Gran limped off with her cane.

Jareth frowned at her retreating back. What did the old woman mean?

With one final deep breath, he soon followed after her.

XOXOX

"This way, Lady Sarah."

Sarah continued to follow after Amelia and her family. What she assumed was the town hall was packed. She pushed her way through the crowd of people if they refused to move for her.

"Looks like everyone in town came." Marcus, Amelia's husband, spoke up as he made room for them to walk.

"Well, this is going to change everything."

"True, but there are some here I wasn't expecting."

Amelia sighed. "It doesn't matter. We need to get Lady Sarah to her seat."

"I know. What do you think I'm trying to do?" He yelled over his shoulder.

Their small group made their way to the front row of seats. Once seated Sarah looked around her, but could see nothing but people.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Leah shifted in her seat.

"Whenever His Majesty decides to start, dear."

Sarah hid her smile behind her hand at Leah's groan. The young woman reminded her of herself, but she had to agree with her. When was this thing actually going to begin?

"Everyone! Everyone can you please take your seats!"

A heavyset man had walked out on to the stage. Around her, Sarah watched as people rushed towards any still vacant seats. A few angry voices could be heated over the sounds of people settling.

"Everyone your attention, please!"

The doors at the back of the room opened. Sarah, as well as a few of those around her, turned to see who the late arrivals were.

Creatures of different heights and shapes walked through the door. Sarah could see a few creatures she knew had to be goblins, but a good bit of the others she could not place.

"What are those things doing here?" Malice and hatred poured from the words. Others soon voiced their displeasure.

The man on stage quickly began gesturing towards himself. "Come. Come we've saved you seats closer to the front.

People grimaced and sneered as the group walked down the center aisle and took the prime seats opposite Sarah.

Once the large room was mostly quiet, the man nodded.

"Now I'm sure you all know why we've called this assembly."

"Get on with it, Cornell!"

The man sighed. " Very well. Allow me to introduce ..."

Gran walked onto the stage behind him. "Cornell!"

The man turned to face her. His face was hidden from the crowd.

Gran walked up to him, using her crane heavily. "I'll take it from here, Cornell. You may go."

The man slinked off to the side of the stage. Gran limped to the front of the stage. She seemed to look over the very full room as she rested her weight on her crane. "You all know who I am. There's no need for introductions. Now for the reason, I've called for this assembly."

Gran paused and took what seemed to Sarah a deep breath. "Some may call what I am about to say treason, but hear this High King Keiran has no power here. We are outside of the High Court's power."

A loud gasp came from around her. Sarah glanced around her at the shocked faces with a few stern ones here and there.

"Now you have a choice you can either stay and help rebuild this land or you can run off to another village, but know this the entire Goblin Territories is under the rule of her rightful king."

Gran seemed to stand taller. "With great honor, I present to you, King Jareth."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but I've got a few chapters written up for ya'll. So I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

CL


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Months had passed since the assembly at the town hall. The citizens of Elvedon and the other towns and villages had rejoiced for the most part in finally having their own monarch. Of course, there were some who did not, but they were in the minority.

In truth not much had changed with Gran's announcement that night. The new king was still living in the Crystal Owl Tavern. There was nowhere else for him to stay in town although quite a few of the richer citizens had offered to host him. All offers had been politely refused by Gran.

In what had once been the Mayor's office, Jareth stood over the desk looking at the ancient map Gran had somehow acquired.

"What exactly is this?"

"The map of the entire Goblin Kingdom."

"I take it no one has seen this in quite a while?" He surveyed the map before him.

Gran nodded. "The last to see this was your mother."

He looked up from the map. "There's really only ruins."

"The ruins hide passageways to the underground tunnels. The Castle is not as bad of shape as I had originally thought."

"Castle? Gran, we've been here for months. I've never seen any castle."

The elderly lady gave a half-smile. "My dear boy, things are not what the seem here. You haven't looked hard enough." She leaned on her cane. "Lady Sarah would be best to teach you that."

Jareth frowned at her. "What does that mean?"

"You'll see one day." Gran turned to leave the room.

Jareth sighed as he walked around the desk. "Where do I wait for the two of you?"

"Outside the Owl. I'll have to pull her away first."

Jareth smiled slightly. "I don't have anything else planned for today."

"I know," Gran smirked as she left him alone in the office.

Jareth leaned back against the desk.

Lady Sarah may have recovered, but she was still coming to terms that she was far from home and might not be able to return.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed off the desk and then walked out of the room.

XOXOX

Sarah was really missing washing machines and electricity in general. Having to do laundry outside in tubs was not her idea of fun. Just the thought of what was used to clean the clothes made her want to take a shower, which she couldn't do. She was already having to fight back nausea.

Kneeling beside a metal tub of water. Leah frowned at Sarah as she stubbed at a stain. "What's wrong, Lady Sarah?"

Sarah returned the frown. "I'm still trying to get used to idea about what exactly we're using."

Leah raised her eyebrow slightly. "You don't use it where you're from?"

"NO." Sarah calmed herself slightly. "No, we use other things to wash our laundry. Just thought of this is making my skin crawl."

"Well, we could use magic, but that's frowned on for something so little."

Sarah's mouth opened wide as she dropped the clothing she was holding into the soaping water. "You have magic?" She was barely able to get the words out.

Leah shrugged as she scrubbed at a stain. "Everyone here has at least a little."

Sarah looked at her soap suds covered hands. "I haven't seen any."

Looking up at Sarah, Leah paused her scrubbing. "That's because like I said we don't use it for little things. Well, I can say now all follow that rule. My mother mentioned once that some nobles do use it for every little thing."

There was magic here?! Okay well, she had met goblins and had seen those other creatures. But magic? That was just a tad too much.

Leah went back to her scrubbing as Gran limped up to them.

"Hello, dearies. Is it alright if I borrow Lady Sarah for a moment, Child?"

Leah looked up and nodded. "I see nothing wrong with it, Gran."

Slowly Sarah stood up. "What is it?"

"We need your help, Dear." Gran smiled at her.

Sarah frowned slightly. "Okay," She walked around the tub, "what do you need?"

"Come with me, Dear. He should be waiting for us." Gran turned to leave.

Sarah followed after the elderly woman as she walked around to the front of the Tavern.

Leaning against the railing of the stairs up to the small porch in front was what appeared to be a very bored king. Upon seeing them, he stood up.

"Where are we going, exactly?" He addressed Gran as they approached him.

"It's not far, Your Majesty." Gran shook her head as she limped up to him. "Need I remind you, you don't have a busy schedule today."

He frowned at her, glaring. "That is not what I meant." Once Sarah came closer his expression changed quickly. He nodded as she stood next to Gran. "Lady Sarah."

Sarah began to lower into a curtsy but stopped when she noticed Gran shaking her head at her. Instead, she returned his nod and then frowned at the older woman. "Gran, what exactly do you need my help with?"

"To show him something. Come along you two. This shouldn't take long. Then we can finally leave the Owl." Gran began to limp away.

With furrowed brows, he looked at Sarah. "Do you have any idea where she's leading us?"

Shaking her head, Sarah glanced after the old woman. "I don't have the foggiest idea."

He frowned at her words. "That's not very comforting."

Sarah shrugged slightly before following after Gran. He followed after them soon after.

Gran lead them to the center of town not far from the Tavern's entrance next to the lovely fountain. "Here we are."

Walking up to her, Sarah frowned. "Gran, I don't understand."

The King walked up, sharing Sarah's expression. "Gran, why are we in the center of town?"

Gran nodded as she gestured towards the only stone ruin actually inside the town. "What do you see, Sarah?"

"A ruin. There's nothing there." Why was she wanting her to look at some ruin? They were scattered around the town. Nothing special to be seen there.

Gran took a deep breath. "Child, look again."

Sighing, Sarah looked at the ruin again. Her eyes grew as large as saucers at the sight before. "What in the world?" Where had the ruin gone? Where once had stood nothing but stones and dust was now a towering castle of stone.

"Where did that come from?"

Sarah turned to look at an equally surprised king. "You can see it, too?

He gave her a slow nod. "And I don't think we're the only ones." Around them, others were gathering and voicing their wonder and shock.

Facing the towering structure, Gran smiled as the crowd grew. "The Castle has finally returned."

* * *

Hehe. Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. The next chapter will be out next month of course.

Currently I'm in a mad dash to get all the seasonal one shots done before the end of October. I'm planning to try to do NaNoWriMo this year. I'm going to work on the second book of my cross over series. I'm not planning to finish it, but at least to get more written for it.

There will be a Halloween one shot closer to Halloween. So if you don't follow me and like what you see, please follow so that you can get alerts for when my new works are posted.

Love and see ya next month.

CL


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Staring at the towering castle that had not been there before, Jareth stood with his jaw almost touching his chest. He quickly glanced at Lady Sarah. It was obvious to him from her expression that she was as shocked as he was at the moment.

Gran stood straight taking the weight off of her cane. "Well, then let us see how bad the damage is. We'll have a lot of work to do before we can move in I'm sure." Not seeming to notice her companions' facial expression, the old woman began to climb the stairs leading to the entrance. Once at the entrance she stopped and turned to face them. "What are you two doing? Get a move on. We have a lot of work to do, or do you two want to continue to stay at the Inn?"

After sharing a glance, Jareth and Sarah followed after her.

As they reached her, Gran nodded. "Good. Now will you be so kind as to open the door? I don't have the strength." She gave them a sweet smile.

Jareth walked up to the massive door. "How do we open it? I don't see a lock or.." There didn't even seem to be a lever or doorknob.

Lady Sarah walked up to the door as well. "There has to be something." She walked to the walk beside the massive door. "There's something here." She swept away cob webs and dust to discover a small opening. "I think I found the lock." She reached and click but nothing else happened.

Lady Sarah frowned. " There might be the same thing on the other side. From how Gran phrased it, we'll both have to turn a handle."

Jareth nodded. "I'll go take a look then." He walked to the other side of the door where he discovered a similar dusty hole. Once it was as clean as he could get he reached in and found what felt like a lever inside. It was a bar at least.

"You have to turn it not pull it."

He turned to the side to look back at Lady Sarah. She still had her hand inside the hole. "Which way do I turn it?"

She frowned for a moment. "Clockwise."

With a nod, he followed her instruction, with only another click to answer them.

" Well, that was anticlimactic."

Lady Sarah looked at the door. "What am I missing?"

Sighing he began to pull his hand out of the hole. This was going to take more time than he would like.

She smiled at him. "Ah-ha, that's it. Put your hand back we have to do it at the same time."

Jareth frowned at her. "Are you sure? That sounds almost too easy."

Sarah shrugged. "Well, it's our only option at this point."

"Ah, true." Nodding, he replaced his hand. "Who will count?"

Gran shook her head, sighing. "I'll do it. On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

Together they turned the levers. Instead of the clicks they had heard before, the rumbles and tumbles of the tumblers inside the lock of the massive door could be heard. Not much later the door cracked open a tad.

"Good, I knew the two of you would work well together." Gran walked up to the door. "Now let us see how much work we will need to do."

Jareth shared a glance with Lady Sarah. "Gran, what exactly do you expect to find inside?"

"Oh, dust, cobwebs, and broken furniture. Things left in an old drafty castle. What else do you think will be inside? A dragon? Now come along. We have much to do before dinner." She looked at Jareth. "Now be a dear and open the door."

Frowning Jareth moved to stand in front of the door. He placed his hands in the opening, griped each door, and with very little force much less than one would think such a large door one would need he pushed the door open.

"Thank you. Come along, Sarah. No time to daydream." Gran limped inside on her cane with Jareth not far behind her while Sarah stood frozen outside the door.

Jareth stopped and turned around to face her. "Lady Sarah, are you all right?"

"This is wrong. It's not right."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he could hear her. As he began to walk back towards her, she began to walk backwards towards the stairs

As he got closer, he realized her eyes was glossed over and vacate. Without a second thought he conjured a crystal orb into his hand and tossed it towards her. Before she took the step where she would surly fall down the stairs, it hit her causing her to fall back into a high back chair.

Rushing- to her, he took a deep breath. "Lady Sarah, are you all right?"

Lady Sarah's fast and shallow breathing was his only answer.

Taking another deep breath, he frowned. "Sarah?"

Slowly she looked at him. As she gazed up at him, the glossing look in her eyes began to fade, and her breathing began to become slower and deeper.

"Ah, where did this come from?"

"You were about to walk backwards onto the stairs. I had to stop you from harming yourself. I highly doubt you want to be bedridden or worse." He gave her a slight smirk.

Sarah shook her head. "I don't remember. The last thing I remember was the door finally opening."

He nodded. "Do you think you can enter the Castle now?"

"I think so." She slowly stood up.

"You first. I'll keep an eye on you to be sure you don't have another episode." He waved his hand causing the chair to disappear.

"Thanks." She turned to face where the chair had once sat. "Leah wasn't lying you do have magic here."

Magic? All things in the Underground had a little magic. Why was she so shocked to see it?

How could that be? Everything living and well not even living per se in the Underground had a little magic. Where could she come from where there was no magic?

"What's going on out there?!" Gran's voice drifted from inside the Castle.

Should he tell Gran about Lady Sarah's episode? He furrowed his brow. The old woman should be made aware of what had just happened. Sighing, he turned towards her voice, but before he could answer her Lady Sarah had taken hold of his sleeve.

"If you don't mind could we keep what just happened just between us?" She spoke barely above a whisper. "I don't want to be held captive again."

He gave her a slight nod. "Very well, we won't tell her."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

Her eyes turned to emeralds in the sunlight drawing him in. For a single moment he forgot he was standing on a staircase leading to a castle that had appeared out of nowhere.

"What's going on out here?"

Gran's voice broke him out of his trance. He turned to find the old woman standing in the opened doorway.

"I have no doubt you two are enjoying yourselves with whatever you two are doing, but we need to get a move on. I would like to be out of the Owl as soon as possible."

She turned around as marched back inside the darkened hall as best she could with her crane.

leaving the other two frowning at her retreating back.

"Well, we better catch up. Although I am afraid what's inside there."

"You and me both."

Jareth smiled at her. "After you, My Lady."

She gave him a curt nod and quickly followed after Gran leaving him alone outside.

He shook his head before slowly following after her.

* * *

So sorry for not posting last month. I was in the middle of NaNoWriMo. I didn't win, but the fic I was working on is almost finished. Well at least the first draft is. To make up for it, I'll be posting another chapter this month along with the annual Laby Christmas Story.

Review if you please.

CL


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Her feet felt heavy as she walked along the grand corridor behind Gran. Sarah couldn't see much in the darkness. So she followed after the sound of the older woman's footsteps.

Then suddenly she almost walked straight into the woman's back, who had stopped before a large closed door.

Gran turned slightly to one side. "Well, are you going to give us some light, or are we going to continue to trek around in darkness?"

Behind her, Sarah could hear the loud groan in response before seeing a ball of light float past her towards Gran.

"Seriously? I know you can do better than that." Gran's statement hung in the air.

Sarah turned to look over her shoulder as the orb floated back towards the king. As it neared him, his illuminated face did not bode well for his thoughts.

"I gave you light. What do you want exactly?"

Sarah chuckled a little at his comment.

He gave her a wink before capturing the orb in his outstretched hand.

"Light, you idiot. Didn't those tutors of yours bother to teach you an illumination spell?" Gran groaned in the darkness.

The king shook his head as he closed his fist around the orb dining its light. "You need to say the right words to get what you want. I am not a mind reader."

Gran groaned again. "Stop acting like a child."

Sarah slowly began to turn forward once more when she stopped. Around her, the long corridor became filled with light as if it were lit by electricity and not the candles lit around her.

"Happy now?"

"Greatly. Thank you."

Sarah turned fully forward to see Gran looking around.

"It seems to be in better shape than I thought it would be."

Sarah frowned as she looked at the webs and dust that covered the walls. "It's filthy."

"Of course it is, dear. Now, let's check the throne room. Then we'll head upstairs to check the apartments." Gran limped to the massive door at the end of the corridor. "Could one of you get it, please? I'm afraid it's too much for me."

Sarah turned as the King groaned again.

"Seriously, Old Woman? You could just magic the thing open."

Gran slowly turned around. "Yes, I could, but seeing as this is not my castle. Why should I open the door to the throne room, Your Majesty?"

He then took a deep breath and turned away from the two women.

Sighing, Sarah turned to the old woman. "Gran, it might be a good idea to give him a moment. It's been a tiring day for us." She knew that wasn't exactly true, but Sarah needed to stop the fight that was no doubt on the verge of happening.

Gran looked at her for a moment, but then she began to limp towards him relying heavily on her cane. "It seems your education is severely lacking, Your Majesty."

Sarah frantically looked between them as he stood in place as she all but marched up to him. "Please don't." Speaking barely above a whispering, Sarah raised her trembling hand to her mouth.

Gran stopped and glanced back at Sarah. Sighing the old woman shook her head. "It seems it has been a long day. I'll speak with Amelia. We'll take care of it." She limped with her cane to Sarah. "What's wrong, dear?" She placed her hand onto Sarah's forehead. "You're running a slight fever." She frowned. "We need to get you back. I'll need to give you some tea to help it."

Sarah frowned. "I feel fine."

Gran furrowed her brow. "Hmm, you still need to get back to the Owl. We can't have you getting sick again, Dear."

The King walked up to them frowning. "Do I need to go get the Innkeeper?"

Gran shook her head not looking at him. "No, I think she'll be able to get back on her own."

Sarah shook her head as she took a step back. "Seriously, I feel fine. I normally don't feel fine when I have a fever. So whatever it is it can't be that bad?"

Gran sighed. "If you think you can continue then we'll hold off taking you back."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you."

"Well then, I guess we should continue to the throne room." Gran began to walk around her towards the doors once more.

The king walked the few steps up to Sarah. Concern was written on his face. "Are you sure you feel up to this, My Lady?"

Sarah gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I feel fine. I promise."

He nodded slightly. "Just try to warn me if you begin to feel weak."

Sarah nodded. "Will do."

He gave her a full nod. "All right." He sighed. "We better keep up with her." Gran stood at the closed doors. Shaking his head, he sighed again. "I still don't see anything that will require a lot of time."

"Things aren't always what they seem." Where had she heard those words before? They seemed so familiar.

He frowned at her words. "Well, we'll have to wait and see won't we."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and faves.

I know it's later than I was planning to release this. The last few months have been so crazy I hadn't realized that I hadn't been able to edit this chapter yet. So that's why it's coming out today.

So instead of Merry Christmas, Happy New Year to you all.

Review if you please.

More than likely next month I won't be releasing anything. I need to edit what I was working on during NaNoWriMo. After I have that story's chapter figured out, I will be back to this story.

CL


End file.
